


You Make Chopping Onions Look Sexy

by HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL



Category: Home and Away (TV), Willex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Willow and Alex cooking and being flirty, with some implied sexy time thrown in, you know just the usual Willex adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL/pseuds/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL
Summary: After a long few weeks of non-stop work, Alex finally has the weekend off to spend with Willow. So, she invites her over for a cooking lesson, and maybe something more...





	You Make Chopping Onions Look Sexy

As Alex paced nervously back and forth in her kitchen, she mentally checked off the list of needed ingredients (for about the 100th time) that they'd need for tonight's dinner. Of course, being the perfectionist that she was, Alex already had everything on the list and probably then some. One could never be too over-prepared when it came to fixing dinner for your girlfriend. Or rather...with your girlfriend. God, it really felt amazing to call Willow that...her girlfriend. It had happened by accident, but Alex had owned it and Willow had been more than willing to accept it. What it all actually meant for their relationship, they hadn't quite worked out yet. She wasn't nervous about that though. She was nervous about tonight.

Things had been crazy at the hospital the last couple of weeks, and on top of that, they'd been short-staffed with several doctors and nurses being out sick with the latest flu bug going around. So that meant double shifts, insane hours, and being called in constantly for Alex. It also meant hardly any time available to spend with Willow. The trainer had been amazing through it all though. Between bringing her coffee when she had a few free moments in between patients to having impromptu lunch breaks in her office with takeaway from Salt, Willow had been her saving grace through the grueling patient load, endless paperwork, and her near zombie status from a serious lack of sleep. There hadn't been much time to focus on their budding relationship though, and although Willow was more than understanding and incredibly sweet through it all, Alex wanted to make it up to her...to focus on Willow for a change instead of the sick and injured. And that was what tonight was all about. But still...she was nervous. 

Thankfully, things calmed down at the hospital earlier in the week and Alex was finally going to have the entire weekend off. She spent most of Friday catching up on her sleep and then taking some of their usual Salt take away over to the gym to Willow, who was stuck working the closing shift. Luckily though, the trainer had managed to get her shifts covered for the weekend as well, so they'd be free to spend it together. Though, the thought of going out was unappealing to them both, not to mention they'd grown tired of surviving on take away and coffee the last few weeks. That's when Alex made the suggestion that Willow could come over to her place and they could cook dinner together and just relax with some nice wine and home-cooked food out on Alex's wrap-around porch that overlooked the bay. Willow had reiterated her warning about actually cooking, which made Alex laugh and only solidified that they would be having a stay in and cook dinner together date. But it wasn't the cooking part that made Alex nervous.

No, what made Alex nervous was that tonight was going to be a night of two firsts. Willow had never actually been to Alex's house yet. So there was the first...first. It was a modest home, but one she'd fallen in love with the instant the real estate agent had shown it to her. Close to the beach, it had beautiful views of the bay, including from up in the loft area where her bedroom was. Even better than the views was that it was a rent with option to buy home...in case she decided that Summer Bay was a good place to actually settle down in for once. But giving Willow a tour of her house wasn't what was making her nervous. That would be the second of firsts, which was that the trainer was going to stay the night. They'd agreed to it by telling themselves that it was so they could get an early start on Sunday, when they'd planned to do a beach hike together to make up for Alex missing many week's work of PT sessions. Willow may have been the one to suggest it...again. But this time, Alex accepted and now here it was...minutes before Willow was due to arrive, and she was a nervous pacing mess in her kitchen. 

What was she so nervous about? That would be the thought of Willow spending the night and what that could imply for them. Did she want Willow in that way? Absolutely. And she knew Willow wanted the same, as evident by the last time she suggested coming over. And the sexual tension between them had only intensified since that day in her office when Willow had convinced her to take a chance on the two of them. Mason has even said the sparks between them were going to set the hospital on fire if they didn't do something about it soon. She hadn't told Willow about that particular conversation with their mutual friend. But...he wasn't wrong. The sparks were indeed there. But it definitely wasn't Alex's libido that was lacking...it was her confidence. After her ten year relationship had ended a year ago, she'd never quite jumped back into the dating scene. Sure, she'd had drinks with women here and there, maybe a dinner or two, but nothing ever beyond that. She hadn't been exaggerating when she'd told Willow she really hadn't had that much dating experience. Not to mention...she'd been with the same woman for that long and hadn't been with anyone since. Add to that the the anticipation and potential expectations Willow might have, and it was enough to make a woman forge a well-worn path on her kitchen floor. The what if questions swirled around in her head, from what if she disappointed Willow to what if Willow decided after that being with a woman definitely wasn't her thing after all? Alex didn't have much more time to dwell on those nerve-wrecking what ifs, as a loud knock on the front door shook her from her now near panicked pacing. 

She made her way to the front door, took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before opening the door to a waiting Willow. The trainer's eyes lit up instantly and her lips stretched into her signature smile upon seeing Alex. Like always, her smile proved to be infectious, and Alex couldn't help but smile back, her nerves calming just ever so slightly. 

"Hi." Willow greeted, keeping her eyes locked on Alex's. "I brought several bottles of wine in case the whole teaching me how to cook thing turns into a complete disaster and we need help forgetting about the smell of burnt food." 

Alex couldn't help but chuckle as Willow held up two bottles of wine in each hand.

"I'm pretty sure one bottle would have sufficed since you're not going to be burning anything on my watch."

"You say that now." Willow responded as she handed Alex two of the bottles. "But I've never told you what happened the time I tried to boil an egg."

"Okay, now I might be a tad bit concerned." 

"As you should be." Willow joked, raising an eyebrow at Alex teasingly. 

"Okay, just get in here before I change my mind in order to save my kitchen from your supposed disastrous cooking skills."

Willow's grin widened as she stepped inside, right into Alex's personal space. She reached up and cupped the back of Alex's neck with her free hand. 

"Hi."

"You've already said hi." Alex said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Willow's ear with her non-wine bottle occupied hand. 

"Yeah, but you haven't said hi back." Willow retorted, closing the distance between them.

"Hi back." Alex replied softly, her eyes dropping to Willow's lips and then quickly back to her waiting eyes. 

"I've missed you." 

"I know." Alex started. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry for-"

Before she could finish, Willow's lips were pressed against hers. It was a slow and gentle kiss. The kind that told Alex that Willow didn't need an apology for all the time she'd been spending at work. But before she could let her mind get lost in the softness of Willow's lips, the trainer pulled back and then smiled at Alex once more.

"Now are you gonna show me around your house so we can get this whole burning down your kitchen thing started?"

"Ha ha." Alex replied, grabbing the other two wine bottles out of Willow's hand.

"Follow me to the kitchen then. We can start there."

"Oh hey, where do you want me to put my stuff?" Willow asked, causing Alex to turn back around.

"What stuff?" Alex asked before noticing that Willow had had a small duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. "Oh! Right! Your stuff. Yeah...well, you can just toss it over there on the couch and we can take it up to my bedroom when I show you around up there."

Alex instantly realized the implications of what she'd just said and felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. 

"Uhh...I'm just going to go chill the wine and then I'll be right back and I can show you around the house."

Before Willow could respond, Alex nearly sprinted for the kitchen and proceeded to busy herself with finding a place for the four wine bottles in her fridge. She didn't have enough time to start the nervous panic attack she knew was coming, however, because a moment later, Willow was right behind her with a concerned look on her face. 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Willow asked, keeping a bit of distance between them, not wanting to freak the doctor out any more than she already seemed to be. 

"I'm sorry." Alex blurted out, causing Willow to raise a questioning eyebrow. 

"For what? You don't have anything to apologize for."

"For just a second ago. I...I didn't mean to...suggest anything by-"

"Alex, stop." Willow interrupted, taking Alex's hands in hers and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Is that why you've seemed so...on edge since I got here? Look, I know the last time I mentioned staying the night at your place I was...most definitely being suggestive. But it's not like that this time. I just thought it would be nice to spend as much time with you as possible since we've barely seen one another the last couple of weeks."

Alex felt the nervous tension escape from her muscles, allowing a small smile to sneak onto her lips. 

"...plus I was serious about us getting an early start on that morning beach hike."

That elicited a groan from the doctor, causing Willow to chuckle before continuing. 

"Look, I get that you're nervous about taking that next step in our relationship. I am too. So...maybe we can just put aside that nervousness and just...enjoy each other in the moment? No expectations. No...weird tension. Just...I don't know...be us?"

Alex let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. 

"That sounds wonderful." Alex said, relief in her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this...ridiculous about a relationship. I'm usually way more...level-headed? But with you, it seems I'm hopeless. God...I feel like I'm the new one at this and you're now the wise expert."

Willow let out a loud, short laugh. 

"Well, I don't know about that. I just want us on the same page here."

"I know, me too." Alex stated, giving Willow's hands an appreciative squeeze. "So now that that embarrassing ordeal is over. Shall I show you around so we can get started on dinner?"

"Yes, please." Willow answered, allowing Alex to lead her out of the kitchen, hand in hand. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

A half an hour later, the women found themselves back inside the house after having walked around the grounds of Alex's house. The prior tension and nervousness between the two of them had all but dissipated as they entered through the front door mid-conversation.

"It's really great, Alex. You've got the most amazing views. And I love the open floor plan of the house. And up there, the loft, that's the bedroom then?" 

"Yeah...yes...yup...that's the bedroom. You're welcome to go take a look and take your bag up while I get the ingredients ready for dinner. If you loved the view from down here, wait until you see it from up there." Alex stammered, trying to get a hold of the nervousness that threatened to creep back into her body. 

Thankfully, Willow sensed it and reacted accordingly to help distract the tense doctor. 

"Did you just offer to let me off the hook for cooking? Because I definitely don't have a problem with that." Willow exclaimed, wriggling her eyebrows at Alex mischievously. 

"Ha! Nice try. Off to the kitchen! There's cooking to commence!" Alex exclaimed playfully, getting a laugh out of Willow. 

"Wow, you really are a nerd, Doctor Neilson." 

"Yup. And you love it." Alex responded before heading for the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I really do." Willow whispered to herself, smiling widely before following Alex into the kitchen. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes later, Willow found herself surrounded by a wide assortment of ingredients with absolutely no clue what to do with any of them. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need some cooking lessons, especially if she were going to return the favor and cook for Alex in the future...which she definitely could see herself doing for the doctor. Willow picked up an onion before asking Alex the important question of the evening...

"So, what are we making?"

Alex turned around from the pantry holding up a can of tomato sauce. 

"Your favorite, of course..."

Willow raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. They'd never really talked about favorite things. Maybe once or twice in passing, but she definitely never remembered telling Alex what her favorite food was. 

"My favorite...which is?" Willow asked, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow at the doctor. 

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Alex responded, a bit of hesitation now in her voice. "Did...I get that wrong?"

Willow's eyes lit up at the mention of what was indeed her favorite thing to eat. 

"No, no...you didn't get it wrong. But...how did you know? I mean, I've never ordered it from Salt or that Italian take-away place a few blocks from the gym."

"Yes, and that's because...let me make sure I get this right." Alex sat down the tomato sauce can on the counter and stepped over to Willow. "Because Salt's meatballs taste like a frozen, pre-made tragedy, and the sauce from the Italian take-away place tastes like...watered down tomato soup?"

"Ahh...I see you've been going to Jasmine for your source of information." Willow said, highly amused by Alex's efforts. 

"A lady never reveals her sources." Alex retorted. "So, let's get started, shall we? You can start by chopping up that onion you have in your hand." 

"What? No way." Willow quickly put the onion back down on the counter. "I don't know how to chop an onion. I'll cut off a finger or something."

Alex stepped in behind Willow, placing a cutting board and knife in front of her on the counter before leaning closely to her ear. 

"Well, then it's lucky your girlfriend is a doctor so she can just sew it right back on."

Willow turned around to face Alex, the doctor's arms still resting on the counter, boxing her in. 

"A doctor and a comedian. Who knew my girlfriend had so many talents?"

"I'm a woman of many talents." Alex replied, feeling a bit bold in the moment and prompting a sly grin out of Willow. 

"Oh I bet you are, Doctor Neilson." A smirking Willow responded. 

Alex slowly moved closer into Willow seductively before quickly reaching back, grabbing the onion, and placing it into a surprised Willow's hand. 

"The onion isn't going to chop itself, ya know. And we need three of them, so you better get to it." Alex quipped with a playful wink before stepping back and heading over to her side of the counter. 

"I really hate you." Willow said jokingly as she turned around to face her onion. 

"No, you really don't" Alex stated with a sly grin as began chopping up a bell pepper. 

"Talk to me after I'm done crying through three onions. Then we'll see." 

Willow gave Alex a stern look then proceeded to give her a playful wink and a smile. The two fell women fell into a comfortable silence while they chopped and diced various ingredients needed for making dinner. A few minutes later, Alex had Willow standing at the stove sauteing a pan full of onions and garlic. The doctor came up behind Willow, looking over her shoulder and nodding in approval. 

"The secret to a good marinara is lots of onions and garlic cooked in lots of olive oil. That's your base, then we'll add the tomato sauce and various spices and let it simmer while we make the meatballs."

"How do you know all of this?" Willow asked, keeping a careful eye on pan. 

"I like to watch cooking shows." Alex shrugged as she went to the pantry and grabbed a bag of bread crumbs. 

"Cooking shows? Really? Huh...I would have thought you were more of a medical drama with hot lady doctors kind of chick." 

"No. I mean...are there medical dramas with hot lady doctors though?"

Willow laughed as she continued to stir the contents of the pan. 

"I live medical drama every day." Alex continued. "So, the thought of watching more of it on TV is definitely not appealing." 

Alex sat down a few more ingredients on the counter behind Willow before walking back over to the stove to check on her proudly cooking girlfriend. 

"That should be good. You can add in the tomato sauce and spices now then cover it and turn the burner down to low."

"Right, got it." 

Alex watched as Willow carefully followed her instructions. When she was finished, she looked over at the doctor, who was smiling at her. 

"What" Willow asked, stepping over to the counter beside Alex. 

"Nothing, it's just...you make a cute chef." 

"Of course I do. But the chef's teacher is pretty cute too." Willow mused.

"Cute?" Alex scoffed. "And here I was, going more for the hot lady doctor vibe." 

Willow's laughter permeated the kitchen as she stepped into Alex's space. She wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck, lacing her fingers together.

"You so have the hot lady doctor vibe." 

"Yeah?" Alex asked, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Absolutely." Willow stated, locking eyes with Alex to make sure the doctor knew she meant it. 

Before Alex could respond, Willow brought her hand up to Alex's cheek, giving it a gentle caress before letting her fingers trail across the doctor's lips. As Willow leaned in closer, Alex closed her eyes, expecting the trainer's lips would soon be grazing hers. Instead she felt Willow reach behind her and grab something. When Alex opened her eyes, a smirking Willow was holding up an onion. 

"As much as I'd love to make out with you right now, I do recall you saying we needed more onions chopped for the meatballs, correct?"

It took a second for Alex to regain her composure. She quickly cleared her throat and grabbed the onion from Willow's hand. 

"I had that coming, didn't I?" Alex mused as her eyes followed Willow as she went over to stove to turn of the burner cooking the pasta sauce. 

Willow looked over her shoulder, shooting Alex a huge, toothy grin. 

"Just think of it as leveling the playing field. Next time...all bets are off." 

Willow gave Alex a mischievous wink before tending turning back around to tend to the saucepan. With a small chuckle, Alex grabbed a nearby knife and got to work chopping some more onions. A few minutes later, Willow joined her at the counter as they worked together making the meatballs. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

An hour later, the two women found themselves sitting side by side in the corner of the breakfast-nook just off the kitchen. It was set up like a half-booth, the type one would find in a restaurant. And Alex had to admit, it was definitely perfect for having a cozy dinner with one's girlfriend. They sat in silence for a moment, admiring the huge platter of spaghetti and meatballs sitting in front of them before Willow finally broke the silence. 

"Have you ever seen anything so deliciously beautiful before?" 

That got an amused chuckle out of Alex, who started pouring them both a glass of chilled wine. 

"Things do seem to taste monumentally better when you make them yourself." Alex responded, handing Willow a bowl. 

Once they both had generous helping of spaghetti and Alex had sprinkled on some freshly grated Parmesan cheese, Alex was about to dig in with her fork when Willow reached out gently to stop her. When she turn to her, the trainer's eyes were soft and adoring...and it just about melted her heart. 

"Thank you...for doing this with me. I really loved cooking with you." 

Willow gave Alex's hand a gentle caress before letting go. 

"I've really love it too." Alex responded quietly before picking up her wine glass and indicating with a small nod that Willow do the same. "To more deliciously beautiful cooking dates."

Willow grinned widely as she clinked her glass against Alex's and the two women took a sip of wine together. As each woman took their first bite of spaghetti, they each moaned in approval. And Alex had to admit...it was a pretty damn delicious batch of spaghetti and meatballs. So, they spent the next couple of hours enjoying their home-cooked dinner and flowing conversation. 

********************************************************************************************************************************

"Alex, seriously, that was soooo good." Willow said as she handed a freshly washed plate over to Alex to dry. 

The amused doctor grabbed the plate and dried it, adding it to the stack of already washed and dried dishes.

"Yeah, I know. It's only the hundredth time you mentioned it." Alex responded as she began to try rubbing out a sore kink in her shoulder. 

When Alex didn't grab the wet plate she was currently holding, Willow looked over at the doctor who seemed to be unsuccessfully trying to work out some tension in her shoulder. Willow sat the plate down and stepped over to her girlfriend. 

"Hey, are you okay? Willow asked, reaching out to grab Alex's free hand. 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just...feeling a bit stiff. I think those weeks of long-shifts on my feet are starting to catch up with me." 

"Yeah, of course." Willow replied, getting lost in thought for a moment before her eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, you want me to give you a shoulder rub? Or a massage even? I mean, I'm certified and all. It sort of...comes with the personal trainer territory."

"I think I'd really love that." Alex responded. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, really. Do you happen to have any massage oil though? It would help work out the knots a bit better."

"Yeah, actually, I have some lavender massage oil up in my bedroom. You wanna grab your bag from the couch and we can head up?" 

"Sounds good." Willow replied as the two women heading for the living room. 

After Willow grabbed her bag, she followed Alex up the stairs into the loft area and into Alex's bedroom. It was a huge space, and Alex had been right, the view from there was even better than the views downstairs. Not that she could see much in the darkness, but there was enough light from the full moon to reflect on the waves breaking onto the beach below. 

"The view's pretty great, huh." Alex said as she approached Willow from behind. 

"Definitely." Willow agreed before turning around to see that Alex had a bottle of the mentioned lavender massage oil in her hands. "Right then, you wanna just...sit down on the bed? It will probably be the most comfortable place to do it."

Alex had wanted to make a witty retort to what Willow had just said, but she didn't want to reignite that nervous tension between the two of them again. So instead she gave Willow a slight nod, handing her the massage oil before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She felt the bed dip slightly as Willow climbed behind her, getting on her knees so she could reach Alex's shoulders. There was an awkward moment of silence between them before Willow cleared her throat quickly and spoke...

"Ummm...Alex? I'm going to need you to take off your shirt. I can't do a massage properly through your shirt."

"Right! Of course!" Alex blurted out as she quickly started unbuttoning her blouse. 

Willow hoped Alex couldn't feel her eyes on her as she watched the doctor undo her buttons and then slide the blouse off her shoulders, revealing a black lacy bra. Not quite knowing what to do in the moment, Alex just held onto her shirt and waited for Willow to start the shoulder rub. Willow instantly wanted to reach out and slide her hand down Alex's exposed back in a gentle caress. Her skin looked so smooth and soft. Her hand was so...so close, but she abruptly stopped herself, not wanting to spook Alex and most likely completely ending the moment altogether. So instead, Willow poured out an ample amount of the massage oil into her hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. She then gently placed her hands onto Alex's shoulders and began to rub, working out the many kinks she found along the way. Alex let out a satisfied moan as Willow's hands worked their magic on the doctor's tense shoulders. The trainer smiled, happy she could make the doctor feel good with her touch. But it was Alex leaned her neck to the side, sighing as she hit a sensitive spot, Willow felt herself wanting to do more to please the doctor with her touch. Before she could overthink it and mentally talk herself out of it, Willow let her hand softly glide up the side of Alex's exposed neck and then back down. With one hand steady on Alex's other shoulder, she then proceeded to glide her roaming hand under Alex's bra-strap, catching it with her thumb as her hand continued to slide down her shoulder, taking the bra-strap with it. 

"Willow." Alex said, her voice almost a whisper as she felt the trainer's hand move back up her shoulder and up her neck where it stayed and the opposite hand now did the same to her other shoulder, softly sliding her bra-strap down again.

Alex felt goosebumps start to form on her arms as Willow ghosted her fingers back up her shoulder and to her neck. She felt the trainer's warm breath against her ear as she whispered...

"Is this okay?" 

"Yes." Alex muttered, to caught up in the sensual feel of Willow's hands on her body to have time to feel nervous or scared. It had been so long since she'd felt a woman's touch, and now all she wanted to do was revel in it. 

A few moments later, she felt Willow undoing her bra. Unclasping it, the trainer, slowly removed it, leaving all of Alex's back now exposed to her. Finally able to give into the temptation she felt from the start of the massage, Willow placed her palm against Alex's back and let her hand caress all the way down to her jeans and then back up again. She then leaned into Alex, her mouth at Alex's ear again. 

"Alex, I want you."

Her words sent pleasurable shivers down her spine as Alex could only muster the only word that came to mind in the moment as Willow was now slowly planing a kiss just below her ear. 

"Okay." She replied softly. "But come around here first." She continued, taking hold of Willow's hand and guiding her around to her so they were now face to face. 

Alex pressed two fingers underneath Willow's chin, coaxing her eyes up to meet hers and she stepped off the bed with the trainer, their eyes never leaving each other. Alex motioned at Willow's eyes and them pointed her finger back at her own, telling her to keep her eyes on hers. As the trainer obeyed, she stepped in closer, reaching up to the first button of Willow's blouse. After unbuttoning it all the way, she slid it down and off Willow's shoulders, making sure to caress her skin just as sensuously as the trainer had done to her earlier. Their lips were a breath's width apart as Alex reached behind to unclasp Willow's bra. As she slid the straps down the trainer's shoulders, she began placing kisses on her shoulder, working her way up to the side of her neck, eliciting a pleased moan from the trainer's lips, which only grew louder as Alex closed the distance between them and Willow felt the doctor's bare skin against hers for the first time. It felt amazing.

"I want to see you." Willow whispered into Alex's ear. 

"You will." Alex whispered back as she quickly turned Willow around, her back now flush again her bare breasts. "Just not yet." The doctor mused as she let her hands roam between Willow's breasts and down over her defined abs, garnering another moan from the trainer. 

"You know I'm not a patient girl." Willow retorted before quickly spinning around to face Alex and pulling her abruptly into her before crushing her lips passionately against the doctor's. 

Alex instantly found herself in the middle of a clash between lips, teeth, and tongues. It was intense. It was passionate. It was...very, very hot. And Alex felt it permeating through every pore in her body before it started culminating to a more lower region. 

"Bed. Now." Alex commanded as she started walking Willow backwards towards the awaiting bed. 

"Yes." was all Willow could manage to muster in an aroused huff as she continued the kissing assault on Alex's mouth. 

A second later, they had fallen back onto the bed together, neither one missing a beat between the lips and teeth and tongues...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Alex felt the gentle warmth of rays from the early morning sun, her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light and to the surprising weight of another person's head nestled on her shoulder. It had been quite a while since she'd woken up to a woman in her bed. And it had been even longer since she'd had a night of raw and uninhibited sex. In fact, she was pretty sure she'd never done that before, actually. She'd always been so reserved and restrained with her former partners. But last night, with Willow, she'd thrown caution to the wind and let herself get lost in the passionate whirlwind that was her beautiful girlfriend. Her beautiful girlfriend...she couldn't help but smile lovingly at the still sleeping woman lying in her arms, who in the moment with the delicate rays of sunshine framing her face, looked absolutely stunning. Alex sighed contentedly as she felt Willow nestle further into her side and tighten her hold around her waist. 

"Are you smiling right now? Cause I feel like you're smiling right now." Willow said, her voice still heavy with sleep as she kept her head nestled into Alex's shoulder. 

"I'm definitely smiling right now." Alex responded, breaking out into a huge grin. 

"Good. Because it's not everyday I let you sleep in a miss a workout, ya know." Willow mused, still staying put against Alex. 

That got a chuckle from the doctor as she responded. 

"What? Is it too late to go for that hike? That's such a shame. I was so looking forward to some grueling exercise." 

Alex felt Willow's body move in laughter before she finally raised her head and propped herself up on her elbow, smiling down at the doctor. 

"Hi."

"Good morning." Alex answered as she leaned up and placed a slow, sensuous kiss on Willow's lips. 

"Mmmmm...it is a good morning." Willow responded after the kiss as she reached down to give Alex's cheek a gentle caress. 

Alex watched as Willow's eyes went from adoration to concern and her lips pursed in contemplation. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked, propping herself up on her elbow as well so she could be face to face with the trainer. 

"Nothing, it's just...are you okay with what happened last night?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure by the number of times it happened that I was more than okay with it." Alex joked, trying to get Willow to smile again, which she did, ever so slightly. "Why? Are you okay with it?"

"Oh absolutely!" Willow answered. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing. All of it...was amazing."

Alex let out a small laugh as she tucked a few stray hairs behind Willow's ear. 

"Okay then, we're in agreement about the amazing aspect. So, what's bothering you?"

"I just...I want to make sure you were okay with it. I know I can be...a bit intense and I like to get what I want. I know how nervous you were about us being together and I just didn't want to you feel like...you know, I was forcing you into anything?" 

Alex's face softened as she looked into the warm brown eyes of her girlfriend. 

"Oh, darling, trust me, everything about last night was mutual. We were definitely on the same page. But it's so sweet how much you care about my well-being, truly."

"Yeah?" Willow questioned, her eyes lighting up again. 

"Yeah." Alex responded leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on the trainer's lips. 

"Wait, did you just call me darling?" Willow asked through a sly smile. 

"That's what you're taking away from all this? Alex retorted as she playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Oh trust me, doctor." Willow started as she slid on top of Alex and pulled the sheets up over them. "I'll be taking a lot more the rest of the morning." 

Alex's surprised laugh was quickly stifled by Willow's lips as the captured her own lips in a heated kiss and the sheets settled over their naked bodies, the plans of a morning beach hike long forgotten.


End file.
